Mi Llegada a Bajoterra
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Mis amigas nada, mis padres no están, mi vida un asco hasta que encontré un gran lugar, mi llegada a bajoterra
1. Chapter 1

**Holis aquí mi llegada…nos leemos :D**

Mi llegada a Bajoterra

Nicolle (se pronuncia Nicol) una chica de unos 14 años (no es mi edad, pero buaaano) era una chica de piel tono cálido casi blanco, labios pintados de un rosado suave, cabello medio ondulado hasta la cintura color marrón-ceniza con un fleco parecido a la de Trixie sostenido en una cola de caballo, vestía una blusa color morado manga corta con detalles amarillos, unos shorts color azul, unas zapatillas de color blanco deportivos, llevaba unos cuadernos en su mano derecha, el sol que iluminaba la ciudad era muy intenso, hacía mucho calor, caminaba muy agotada, llegué a mi colegio, mis amigas me estaban esperando con alegría éramos un grupo de amigas (MAPS ¬¬) éramos 4 y una que es mi Mejor Amiga.

-¡Nicolle!-Me llamó una de ellas, se llamaba Mayra una chica de mi edad

-¡Ya voy!-Grité y corrí hacia ellas

-Que haces tan….Pensativa-Dijo Vero confundida

-Nada solo pensando…en algo-Decía con timidez

La campana de clases sonó y todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar a sus respectivos salones de clases. Nosotras caminamos algo serias, ese día era muy diferente, el día empezó mal, nuestra conversación empezó mal que podría ser peor.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con una amiga llamada Soledad una chica de nuestra edad creída y renegona, empezó hablar con mis amigas, pero yo no escuchaba de que hablaban hasta que ella se retiró y camino por mi lado golpeándome un poco en mi hombro.

-Buenos días alumnos-decía el profesor de Matemáticas

-Hoy vamos….-hablaba el profesor

Todos estaban aburridos, excepto yo y mi amiga Valeria (nombre de mi mejor amiga :3) seguíamos muy atentas, sonó la campana de receso, todos salieron de su salón, yo con mis amigas, caminamos.

-Chicas les parece si nos reunimos un día,…-decía Ailín, según lo que yo escuche

-Si pero en donde-decía Mayra

-¡Ya sé¡-gritó Vero con euforia-que les parece en la casa de soledad-Todas asintieron y aceptaron

-Mi vida es un asco-murmuré, pero Valeria me escuchó-Tranquila en pocos días se terminará el cole-me empezó a consolar

-Bien, pero…-Me quede callada

-Donde está mi amiga chistosa y alocada-me empezó a decir yo la miré confundida-Nicolle, tranquila siempre vamos a estar unidas

Después de un rato en la salida apareció Soledad-Hola-dije de mala gana-Sip, a y oye debes cambiarte de ropa-dijo viéndome con desprecio-Mira yo soy su amiga de ellas ni se te ocurra acercárteles-me dijo retándome y avanzando hacia y yo retrocedia, luego se alejó.

Caminaba muy triste, porque recordaba la desaparición de mis padres, mis abuelos eran los únicos que me cuidaron desde pequeña aun recuerdo cuando se fueron…

"_Flash Back"_

Una niña de unos 5 años estaba jugando con una muñeca, hasta que sus padres le dijeron que se tenían que ir, ella no quería dejarlos ir porque presentía algo muy malo, sus abuelos la calmaron.

Pasó como unas 3 semanas, desde que se fueron, pasó mucho desde que ellos se fueron, estaba muy preocupada hasta que se dio cuenta en la televisión, que encontraron solo restos de ellos,empezó a llorar ya nadie estaría con ella excepto su amiga Valeria

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Caminaba recordando todo lo que ella sufrió, pero no me di cuenta que estaba una alcantarilla cerca de allí, sin detenerme caí dentro-Ahhhh!-grité al ver que me había caído y hecho una herida en mi brazo izquierdo muy grande, que seguro dejaría una gran cicatriz-Donde estoy-decía asustada, hasta que ví que era diferente alas demás alcantarillas.

Apreté un botón cerca de allí, tenia la forma de una estrella, lo apreté y vi una silla, me senté pensando que solo era un juego, y apreté un botón-Uffff!-respiré aliviada me iva a bajar pero la silla empezó e a descender a gran velocidad

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Qué, creían que abandonaría este Fic, pues Nooo…**

….

Nicolle Montaner (no tenía otro apellido ¬¬) caminaba un poco decaída, no entendía cómo pasó todo muy rápido, no se despidió de sus amigas, las extrañaba demasiado, escuchó un chillido de una babosa.

-Que quieres Ashkii-dijo con una voz débil, de pronto se escuchó una explosión, reaccionó al instante y cargó su lanzadora con Roca (babosa demoledora), caminaba lentamente pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

…..

Poco a poco despertaba y se levantó-Arghhh…-dijo un poco adolorida.-Estás bien-escuchó decir a alguien, ella volteó lentamente y vió a un lanzador.

-Lo siento no quería golpearte-dijo Junjie caminando hacia ella.

-No te preocupes-dijo limpiándose un poco de tierra de su ropa.

-Me llamo Junjie-se presentó.

-Soy Nicolle, Nicolle Montaner-dijo ella.

-Bueno y que haces por aquí sola-Nicolle bajó la mirada tristemente-Nada solo…paseando un rato-dijo, Junjie sólo la miraba.

-Y…de donde vienes-preguntó.

-Yo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí-respondió.

-Ok, sabes te puedo acompañar, la Banda está muy ocupada hoy-dijo Junjie serio.

-¿La Banda?-preguntó la Montaner.

-Si me uní a la Banda de Shane-Nicolle seguía confundida.

-La ¿Banda de Shane?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, ¿No los conoces?-preguntó Junjie, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No importa, ¿sabes algo del Slug Fu?-Más o menos, pero me puedes enseñar-pidió ella.

-Ok, vamos-los dos caminaron en silencio, y llegaron a un campo abierto y con muchas babosas.

-Wow Ashkii que apinas-la pequeña babosa chilló feliz.

-Parece que le pones nombres a tus babosas-ella asintió, y volvió a ver a la babosa en su hombro.

-Si me gusta ponerles nombres-luego Junjie comenzó a enseñarle unas pequeñas técnicas del Slug Fu.

-Wow, pero cómo aprendiste tan rápido-Nicolle sólo le sonrió.

-Nada sólo aprendí por mi misma-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Bien quieres comer algo.

-Lo siento, debo irme-dijo retirándose de ese lugar.

-Quizá nos volvamos a ver, adiós Junjie hasta luego Juju-dijo despidiéndose de ellos dos.

-Bien-dijo desanimado.

…

Nicolle seguía caminando pero sintió un grave dolor en su brazo, y vió su cicatriz que brillaba de un color amarillo, ella estaba asustada, pero vió un camino de luz del mismo color, ella siguió el camino, y se escuchó disparos de muchas lanzadoras.

-Que está sucediendo-se acercó lentamente a un arbusto y observó a muchos lanzadores, un hombre alto, ojos verdes y piel pálida, era el Doctor Blakk que dirigía a sus secuaces.

-Debo llamar a Junjie…

….

**Bien, hasta aquí no sé si será un buen suspenso, pero da lo mismo no, nos vemos**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *grito de emoción saltando sobre su cama*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aquí…ñah mejor no hablo**

…

Junjie caminaba muy pensativo, sintió algo diferente al verla, sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa le llamó la atención (Me estoy incomodando un "poco"), pero escuchó unos chillidos, volteó y miró a su babosa infierno dándolde una sonrisa pícara.

-No..no es lo que piensas Juju, es…solo, ahhh no se, esa chica era muy activa, y no sé como aprendió el arte del Slug Fu, casi nadie lo puede hacer-pero eso no bastó para la babosa infierno.

-Juju deja de mirarme así-dijo medio molesto y nervioso, Juju sólo rodó los ojos.

Junjie, sólo volteó la cabeza hacia otro lugar y mirar hacia unos arbustos, este sólo se detuvo, y siguió mirando, entre los arbustos una babosa malvada apareció de repente.

-Pero que..-no terminó la oración, ya que escuchó una voz.

-Vaya Junjie que te sucede-el lanzador volteó lentamente y se encontró con Blakk.

-Usted, que hace aquí-dijo apuntándolo con su lanzadora de la mano derecha cargada con Juju.

-Oí sobre ti hace días y me dijeron que sabías sobre el Slug Fu-le dijo apuntándole con su ametralladora.

-Si, lo sé si quiere lo pruebo con usted-dijo retándole, disparó a Juju y comenzó a esquivar todas las babosas malvadas disparadas, Junjie lo controlaba por movimientos, Juju disparó una bola de fuego gigante hacia Blakk.

-Preparate-dijo disparando una babosa bengala malvada y a una electroshok malvada, ellas hicieron una fusión (Jamás se vió una fusión de malvadas en la serie, pero yo desearía :3), Junjie disparó a una babosa congelada, pero eso no bastó, Juju cayó al piso mareada (Juju es macho o hembra). La fusión iva acercándosele a Junjie, este no tenía mucho arsenal, así que cerró los ojos, pero no sintió nada.

Nicolle, disparó a Ashkii, su babosa congelada, que al instante se convirtió en megamorph, lanzó una bola de nieve gigante, abrió sus brazos y cayó al suelo congelándolo por completo, Nicolle hacía los mismos movimientos, pero con los ojos cerrados, estaba bien concentrada.

-Arghh..-dijo Blakk al caer al piso y ser cubierto por nieve.

-Nicolle-dijo levantándose.

-Si ya estoy aquí…pero vámonos ya no es momento para saludos, los flagelo vienen hacia aquí-dijo seria y corriendo.

-Ok-Juju sólo miró a Ashkii en el hombro de la chica, este sólo le saludó, Juju le devolvió ese saludo moviendo su patita.

-Chicos, pueden hacer una fusión-preguntó ella.

-Nicolle, no se va a poder, infierno y congelada, no van a dar-ella sólo le envió una mirada de que no se preocupara.

-Parece que tú si podrás ¿no?-Juju saltó hacia su lanzadora de muñeca derecha de la Montaner Ashkii, saltó hacia la otra lanzadora de su muñeca izquierda.

-Junjie puedes disparar una carnero para distraerlos-él hizo caso disparó a todas las babosas que pudo.

Pero los flagelo seguían sin detenerse, disparaban muchas babosas malvadas, de aquí para allá.

-Perfecto, pueden hacerlo ya!-disparó a las dos babosas, se convirtieron en megamorph y juntas giraron.

Nicolle cerró los ojos y se detuvo cerca a dos hongos grandes, ella se movía lentamente, haciendo movimiento con sus manos, las dos babosas crearon una luz demasiado fuerte, y de esta salió fuego de color celeste.

-AHHH!-gritaron los flagelo, al ser lanzados por el poder de las dos babosas. Salieron asustados de ese lugar. La Montaner, abrió los ojos pero eran de un color blanco brillante, pero en un instante desapareció mostrando sus dos ojos de color grises azulados.

-Wooww…no sabía que eso también se podía hacer con el Slug Fu.-dijo sorprendido Junjie.

-Bueno, este Slug Fu es más…avanzado…y…ni siquiera sé de dónde aprendí eso-dijo pensativa y rascándose la cabeza, por la duda.

-Juju debemos aprender ese truco te parece-la babosa infierno saltó alegre.

-Ok, déjame conocer a tu Banda-dijo ella recordando la última conversación.

-Bien, vamos es por allá-los dos caminaron hacia el lugar donde señalaba Junjie.

…

**Hasta aquí bien, no sé de qué hablar pero bueno**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle**


	4. Chapter 4

Seguían caminando, en silencio, llegaron a un lugar muy desconocido para Nicolle, pero muy conocido para Junjie.

-Llegamos ven-dijo avanzando junto con la Montaner.

-Bien, pero estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo escondiendo su rostro entre su fleco.

-Tranquila-iban a entrar pero sintieron un golpe en la nuca, y cayeron desmayados.

….

Poco a poco despertaron, pero estaban encerrados en una celda.

-Que estamos haciendo aquí-dijo preocupada Nicolle.

-Seguro el Doctor Blakk-dijo deduciendo Junjie.

-¿Doctor Blakk?-preguntó.

-Es un villano, quiere gobernar Bajoterra, pero ¿Para qué nos quieren a los dos?-dijo.

-Vaya parece que ya han despertado-dijo Blakk entrando.

Nicolle sólo lanzo un gruñido de enojo, Junjie sólo lo miraba muy serio.

-Sabes te pareces mucho a tu mamá-dijo Blakk tomándola del mentón, ella lo rechazo.

-Espera…conoció a mi mamá-dijo sorprendida.

-Si, era una gran lanzadora, y sabía perfectamente el arte del Slug Fu-Nicolle casi se desmaya al oir eso ¿Su madre había estado en Bajoterra?

-Pero…como-pero fue interrumpida.

-Tu mamá era muy amiga de la maestra invencible, un familiar de Junjie-dijo sonriendo, Junjie sólo miró a otro lado.

-Así es, y cuando la maestra invencible eligió a Will Shane, yo iba a tacarlos, ya tenía un plan, pero tu madre apareció y me atacó, disparaba muchas babosas, yo las esquivaba, pero lo que no sabía es que ella se conectaba con las babosas, veía sus movimientos, se llamaba Luna Montaner se parece a ti, si así lo recuerdo y fui derrotado.-dijo enojado y recordando ese momento.

-Por eso hizo un trato, por eso sé el Slug Fu-dijo Junjie sorprendido.

-Así es-Nicolle quería partirle la cara a Blakk, con razón sabe Slug Fu avanzado.

-Ni piense que trabajaré para usted, no lo haré-dijo retándole.

-Cómo lo vas hacer, no tienes lanzadora, ni tus babosas-ella sólo sonrió, Blakk sólo volteó y vió a un babosa congelada ¿Transformada?

-Ahhhh!-gritó al ser congelado excepto la cabeza, y apareció una babosa carnero y con sus cuernos rompió las barras.

-Junjie rápido salgamos de aquí-los dos corrieron tanto cómo pudieron, de pronto se oyeron unas meca-bestias acercándose. Era la Banda de Shane.

-Ahí está la banda-dijo señalando el lugar, la Montaner, sólo volteó y vió a muchos flagelos.

-Bien-dijo volteando otra vez.

-Junjie!-gritó un chico peliazul, en una meca-lobo de color blanco.-Rápido, chicos disparen-todos los que estaban detrás suyo había una chica pelirroja, un troll y un topoide, ellos hicieron lo que les pidió.

-Rápido-dijo el chico peliazul, Nicolle corrió junto con Junjie.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el troll.

-Se llama Nicolle Montaner-dijo presentándola y agitado.

-Bien ven aquí-dijo la chica de ojos verdes, Nicolle sólo se subió en la parte de atrás de su mecabestia.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo, todos arrancaron, estaba asustada no sabía quién era ellos…

-Saben algo, tengo que irme.

-Por qué, te van atrapar otra vez, y no tienes meca bestia-dijo preocupado Junjie.

-Quién dice-de pronto se escuchó un ruido, apareció una meca-pantera de color negro oscuro, con una mancha amarilla, y sus patas de color marrón, era de tamaño mediano.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo saltando y dando una voltereta y cayendo en su meca bestia, y dio un gran salto, y a una gran velocidad de su meca-pantera, desapareció entre unos arbustos y hongos.

-Bien, creo que ya no nos persiguen-dijo Eli volteando.

-Si-dijo decaído Junjie.

-¿Qué sucede Junjie?-preguntó Trixie mirándolo.

-No es nada, no se preocupen-dijo avanzando con su meca-lobo, Juju sólo lo miraba.

Todos se miraron entre si y encogieron los hombros, no sabían que le pasaba…

…

**Bien, hasta aquí, hoy estuve decaída y triste en mi colegio, no sé que me pasó…**

**Pero estoy alegre, por que el sábado me voy de viaje ¡YUPI!**

**Su alocada escritora **

**Nicolle **


	5. Chapter 5

Nicolle seguía montando su meca-pantera, estaba triste, Ashkii su babosa congelada sólo la miraba con una cara de tristeza, la Montaner seguía cabizbaja, dio unos chillidos, ella sólo volteó a ver a su babosa.

-Ashkii, sabes mejor vamos a comer algo muero de hambre-dijo sonriendo un poco. Ashkii dio unos saltitos.

Los dos se dirigían a un lugar para poder comer.

-Extraño a todos-pensó en voz baja, de pronto la cicatriz volvió a brillar, este mostró un camino, Nicolle sólo avanzó a donde le indicaba ese camino, pero se escuchó un gruñido, su estómago.

-Mejor vamos a comer-dijo pero sintió un dolor en su espalda y en su cicatriz, lo que sucedió es que esta cicatriz tomó la forma de un fénix alrededor de su brazo, ella cayó de golpe de su mecabestia.

-Arghhhh…-decía soportando el dolor, y un dolor en su espalda la hizo gritar aún más fuerte, de pronto unas alas gigantes de color naranja cubierto de fuego aparecieron. Ella asustada comenzó a seguir el camino, poco a poco el dolor desaparecía, Ashkii sólo la siguió al igual que Iker (babosa electroshok).

Avanzó y el camino señaló una cueva, la Montaner siguió el camino hacia la cueva, de pronto, se encontró con una puerta, ella sacó un poco del polvo, y lo abrió.

Sus babosas Ashkii e Iker sólo se miraron entre sí confundidos.

Nicolle vió una foto, ella lo cogió y vió a su mamá, Luna Montaner Hathaway, y su padre Abdiel Nugyen Gonzáles, y en sus brazos de su mamá había una hermosa bebita de unos meses de nacida, era Nicolle, ella sonrió al recordarlos.

-Esta foto nunca la olvidaré-dijo tomando el cuadro.

-No sé, mi mamá estuvo aquí, es tan confunso-dijo, poniéndolo en su lugar, quitó un poco de polvo de la foto y vió su nombre y apellidos completos: Nicolle Montaner Nugyen.

-Ashkii, Iker que están haciendo aquí-preguntó ella al verlos en ese lugar.

-No importa investigemos este lugar-dijo caminando, pero otra vez esa cicatriz en forma de un fénix de color amarillo volvió a brillar señalando un lugar cerca a unos muebles.

-Y ahora que-dijo fastidiada, caminó hacia ese lugar y vió a una babosa de colores, tenía tres plumas de colores, verdes, amarillo y fucsia, y su cuerpecito era de color rosa bebe, y en su colita habían pequeñas plumitas de colores.

-Que tipo de babosa eres tú-dijo agarrándola y cargándola, la pequeñita babosa tosió un poquito, y sacó una hoja, Nicolle sólo lo tomó y comenzó a leer.

_Querida hija:_

_Sé que pronto no estaré contigo, pero hay un secreto que nunca te conté, era que nuestra familia heredaba el poder del fénix o el dragón, uno de dos, los Montaner somos los únicos que poseen la habilidad del Slug Fu a parte de la maestra invencible y su hijo Junjie lo aprendió._

_Si lees esto, es porque accidentalmente llegaste este lugar, seguro estabas distraída, pero vamos al punto, hija cuida tus habilidades, te amo bastante, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti…_

_La babosa que te da esto es porque es de la familia pero debe estar escondida, es una babosa paraíso, que enseño el Slug Fu hace años atrás. Se llama Mina._

_Te quiero mucho hija, te amo, te adoro…_

_Siempre estaremos contigo_

_Atte: Tu mamá_

_Cuidate y recuerda confía siempre en ti_

La Montaner se quedó callada, nunca pensó que ella poseía una gran habilidad, quería llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía feliz de ella misma, pero no se olvidaba de una cosa, de su mejor amiga, y las ganas de partirles las caras a sus "amigas".

-Ashkii debemos irnos de aquí, y tú amiguita debes quedarte aquí podras sobrevivir-La pequeña babosa asintió y de la nada hizo aparecer un poco de comida.

-Me puedes invitar-preguntó, Mina asintió con un chillido, Nicolle comenzó a comer junto con Ashkii e Iker.

…..

Blakk caminaba en círculos, pensaba y pensaba, tenía que comunicarse otra vez con Sulfur, el rey de los flagelo, así derrotaría a esa fastidiosa Banda de Shane y a la Montaner.

….

-Gracias debo irme-dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-Cuidate amiguito-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Bien vámonos-pero se escuchó unos chillidos

-Que sucede….ow….lo..olvidé…mis alas-dijo media incomoda.

-Ok quiero que ya desaparezcan-deseó Nicolle subiendo a su meca-pantera, de pronto volteó y no vió sus alas.

-Bien, mejor vámonos de aquí-dijo partiendo.

….

-Ok, la pandilla Hoola atacará otra vez campo callado-avisó Trixie

-Tienes razón, pero debemos llevar municiones, por que parece que…Blakk también va-dijo Eli observando la pantalla.

-Y que…esperamos..vamos-dijo un troll preparando su lanzadora, pero todos escucharon un suspiro voltearon y vieron a Junjie hablando con Juju en el sillón.

-Junjie, habla, hace unos días estas…apagado-dijo la pelirroja confundida.

-Nada, sólo…conocí a Nicolle hace tiempo…pero siento algo cuando me acerco a ella-dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Parece que alguien ya se enamoró de una Montaner-dijo Kord maliciosamente.

-KORD!, yo…no…me enamoré….-dijo fastidiado

-Entonces, porque estas triste-dijo tratando de pillarlo, Junjie sólo lo miro seriamente.

-Mejor me callo-dijo el troll mirando hacia otro lado.

-Junjie, tranquilo que tal si vamos a buscarla-dijo Eli ayudándolo.

-Tienes razón, pero primero vamos a detener a Blakk te parece-dijo señalando la pantalla.

-Si, vamos chicos-dijo Trixie, todos fueron hacia sus mecas y fueron rumbo a campo callado.

…..

-Vaya, vaya Montaner-dijo BLakk apuntándole con su lanzadora.

-Si, soy yo mucho gusto-dijo saltando y lanzando a dos babosas, Roca y Red (babosa aracnired)

-Disparen!

…

**Zzzzzzzzzzz….*dormida***

**Su…alocada…dormilona escritora**

**Nicolle **


	6. Chapter 6

-Eso no lo creo – se escuchó decir a alguien, Nicolle volteó y vió a la Banda de Shane apuntando a Blakk.

-Junjie! – dijo ella volteando.

-Si el mismo Nico, pero mejor hay que disparar – dijo el lanzador disparando a su babosa congelada, Nicolle disparó a Iker, pero una pregunta surgió en su cabeza…¡¿Cómo la había llamado?!...nunca nadie le dijo así.

-Muajajaja…ya verán Banda de Shane – dijo furioso Blakk disparando múltiples babosas malvadas con su ametralladora.

-Tengan cuidado – gritó Eli.

-Arghh son demasiadas – se quejó el troll de las cavernas.

Junjie sólo disparó a dos babosas, Juju y a una babosa carnero, usando el Slug Fu, derrotó a algunos flagelo, pero no a todos.

-Pronto cuidado – avisó el peliazul, cerca al topoide se acercaba una babosa trilladora, él se quedó cómo estatua porque también habían otras dos babosas.

-AHHH! - gritó asustado.

-¡Pronto! – gritaron todos, - ¿Ah? – dijeron confundidos al ver a las tres babosas quietas frente al topoide, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Arghh..chicos..mejor…arghh…disparen – dijo Nicolle usando el Slug Fu para detener a esas babosas (como en la segunda película ;D).

-Trixie Kord ¡YA! – ordenó Eli, disparando a Burpy.

-Junjie rápido - dijo la Montaner saltando a un hongo – Debes disparar a todas las babosas que tengas, usa el Slug Fu – el lanzador hizo caso, y disparó a todas las babosas que pudo.

-Perfecto – dijo ella – Hora de usar el Slug Fu fénix – susurró ella preparando su lanzadora de muñeca, de la nada apareció Mina (babosa paraíso), lista para ser disparada.

-Bien Mina hay que probar esto – dicho esto disparó a la babosa, se trasformó, (Nota de abajo) y sólo comenzó a golpear a algunos flagelo.

-¡AHORA! – gritó ella, de pronto las alas de color naranja con fuego aparecieron y la marca en su brazo dio un brillo amarillo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente cerrando los ojos, Mina cerró los ojos y dio múltiples disparos de luz rosada.

-NO – gritó Blakk al verse visto derrotado. – Retirada – avisó todos lo siguieron.

-Wow, nisiquiera sabía eso – dijo Junjie sorpendido.

-Bien, ahora están a salvo – bajó del hongo, las alas desaparecieron.

-Mina descansa – la babosa asintió y desapareció en un humo color verde claro.

-Bien, entonces te quieres unir a nuestra Banda – preguntó el chico ojiazul.

-Ammm…- dijo dudosa.

- Por qué no te quedas – preguntó Junjie.

- Ok, pero…recuerden que me iré de vez en cuando – dijo ella mirándolos.

-No te preocupes por eso, somos la Banda de Shane siempre nos cuidamos entre sí – dijo el troll sonriente.

-Si eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo ella emocionada, al igual que Ashkii.

-Bien vámonos – dijo el líder de la Banda, todos se subieron a sus mecas y partieron rumbo al refugio Shane.

-Nicolle, necesito hablar contigo un rato – dijo Junjie.

….

**Bien, bien, bien que me querrá decir Junjie, jejejejeje…ouh *un poco sonrojada***

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su alocada escritora **

**Nicolle**


	7. Chapter 7

...

-Bien, ven aquí - dijo Junjie, Nicolle sólo lo vió, y confundida caminó junto a él alejados de los demás.

-Me puedes decir ahora - dijo ella, Junjie dio un suspiro.

-Estoyenamoradodeti - dijo rápidamente, alzó la mirada y la vió sonrojada y sorprendida (yo también estoy asi ).

-Ju-junjie, yo-yo - tartamudeó, pero sintió algo suave en sus labios (uahhhhh!), Junjie lo estaba besando, ella lentamente cerró los ojos y los dos comenzaron a disfrutar del beso, ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y Junjie la atrajo mas a él sujetando su cintura, Nicolle jamás sintió algo asi, Junjie tampoco sintió algo asi en su vida, lentamente se separaron por el oxigeno (esta vez no lo voy a culpar), ella sonrió alegre, jamás había dado su primer beso y ella creía que para Junjie igual.

-Te amo - dijo él, la Montaner sonrió y también le dijo eso, se volvieron a dar otro beso ( *sonrojada*), pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-Junjie, no sabía que ella era tu novia - dijo Pronto, Eli le tapó la boca molesto, Junjie se separó, y cruzo los brazos.

-Salgan de ahí - dijo serio, todos salieron de los arbustos.

-Bueno, es que.. - comenzó a decir Trixie.

-No hablen, y si Nicolle ya es mi novia - dijo tomándole la mano a Nicolle ella se sonrojó al instante.

-Hacen bonita pareja - dijo el troll, el Lanjua y la Montaner sonrieron.

-Y una cosa más - dijo ella, todos comenzaron a prestarle atención.

-Me quedaré con ustedes - dijo sonriente.

-Otra integrante de la Banda, Trixie ya tienes una compañera en el grupo - dijo Kord, Trixie sonrio y corrió hacia ella, todos se fueron al refugio, y fueron felices, (ñeh no haré un cliché).

...

-Trix voy a salir, espérame un rato - dijo Nicolle, ella asintió y comenzó a poner una película que verían las dos, ella fue al patio de atrás y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que sucedió...

Era una cero a la izquierda en su escuela, sus amigas no le hacían caso, cayó a una alcantarilla, descubrió el descenso, y vió este lugar, descubrió a una babosa congelada, lo llamó Ashkii, conoció a Junjie, descubrió que su madre estuvo en BajoTerra, descubrió a la Banda y la conoció, conoció diferentes tipos de babosas, y descubrió algo maravilloso.

Descubrió el amor...

...

**Que creen esto ya se terminó, chicos esta oficialmente terminado esto ah y si quieren saber más de mi, TENGO UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. (link e mi perfil) denle me gusta ;)**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


End file.
